A Multiverse Halloween
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: It's Halloween and the Kaiba bros are throwing a masquerade. Seph's in a sticky situation with fangirls, Bakura's after the contents of Setos safe and Genesis is flirting with anyone in sight. Slash, OCs, costumes and sheer crazy. Co-Written with YSF.


Alright! A fic! And not just any old fic either, oh no. This one is _different_. That's right, you read correctly. For behold! I have taken the universe YamiShiningFriendship and I have created between our two favorite universes (FFVII and YGO, of course) with a dash of our own specialness, from this point on referred to as 'The Multiverse', and made something from it! Here you will not find the normal seriousness and amusement from my YuGiOh and FFVII. No, you will find TWICE as much seriousness and amusement. That's right. Dous.

For in The Multiverse, _anything_ is possible. Anything. If I want it to rain jelly, it will damn well rain jelly.

**Bakura: **-snorts- She'd never do that, it's too illogical even for those two.

**D'nLAngel: **Should a demonic spirit want to come out and clash with a corporal Chaos, it will happen! If we want to bring out the Deepground group and couple them up with the others, it shall be so.

**Genesis:** Hasn't that already happened?

**D'nLAngel: **Should you, the reader, want to see this crazy group of freaks go through some dangerous plotline, we will make it so and add it to The Multiverse's history (just don't ask us to kill anyone and expect it permanent, that's just mean). Anything is possible!

**Bakura and Genesis: **Well, almost anything.

**D'nLAngel: **Will you two hush up? You're stealing my thunder! _My thunder!_

**Genesis: **Since when have you had 'thunder'?

**Bakura:** Careful, she might make you clean up an entire ballroom by yourself or something.

**Genesis: **-snorts- Yeah, right. Anyways, let's get on with it shall we?

**D'nLAngel: **-fumes- Onto the disclaimer...

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own YuGiOh or Final Fantasy VII and all their wonderful glory.

**_Claimer:_** I do, however, own Angel/Kitten. And YamiShiningFriendship lays claim to Rei and Suki/Pup. Together we lay claim to this particular multiverse idea and the couplings/plots inside it

_**This story was co-written by Dark'nLightAngel and YamiShiningFriendship.**_

* * *

**A Multiverse Halloween**

* * *

Music blared throughout the mansion from the ballroom where Seto Kaiba's little brother had set up an amazing Halloween party. The sheer volume made Bakura's ears pound in time with the beat—Annoying. Especially since he was busy trying to crack into Kaiba's safe in order to retrieve something of utmost importance. The white haired spirit, dressed up fabulously as a vampire with a flowing black cloak and all, was so intent on his mission that he didn't notice another presence enter Seto's office.

At least, not until a stern yet curious voice spoke from behind him, "You're not going to get into the safe that way. Kaiba's smarter than that; Particularly with a thief such as yourself hanging around here."

Ah, damn it. Bakura sat back on his heels and listened as the sound of soft footsteps approached his spot. Tossing a glance to the side gave him a good view of shiny black work shoes and a dark blue, well pressed suit. He didn't need to see the tell-tale Turk uniform to know who it was to had snuck up behind him. Tseng's voice had that slight Wutainese accent when he wasn't in full work mode. It gave him away nine times out of ten—Unless Sephiroth was having one of those days when he liked to practice his impressions of the Turk Commander.

Sephiroth could pull off a very convincing Wutaian accent when he wanted to.

"It's always worth a try, I figure." The thief muttered, sticking his various lock picking and safe opening tools away in the folds of his costume. "What are you doing up here, anyway?"

"I was bored down there. Curious to if you were already causing trouble or not. I suppose not or else your sister would be here to help, correct?" Tseng smirked slightly when Bakura just scowled at him, "I can open that safe for you if you wish."

That made the thief perk up immediately, "Really?" Then, he paused to gaze warily up at the other, "What's the catch?"

There was _always_ a catch with these ShinRa folk. Particularly with people like the Turks; And Tseng was the Head Turk, so that made it even more plausible that any sort of help would cost Bakura. However...He was ready and willing to pay almost anything if it meant he could get the contents of the safe.

–Meanwhile...–

It was official, Sephiroth thought as he continued to shy away from the females that had crowded around him. He hated this damn holiday. Why had he even agreed to attend this stupid party to begin with, anyways? Chancing a look up over the mob of girls fawning over his 'beautiful' costume, the silver haired General's gaze landed on a particular set of couples hiding out in the shadows of the room. He'd fallen victim to not only threats from his friends, but also to the Kitten and Pup's coercing.

There was only so much one could do against two girls who wanted something. Especially when they could combine the power of puppy dog eyes and sheer cuteness to get it. Now, normally that sort of thing wouldn't so much as phase the esteemed SOLDIER First Class. However this was not a normal situation—He had a soft place in his heart for both of them. Particularly Angel; A petite, 5'8 crimson-brunette with electric blue eyes who tended to cling around him during his free time, when Valentine was occupied with work or on a mission. There was a certain amount of protective feelings for the small teen, something Tseng had compared to a big brother.

Not only that, but there was something about females that made him soften altogether. Sephiroth had never particularly enjoyed the idea of making someone of the opposite gender upset—Especially if that meant crying. He did not do crying very well at all, especially when it was done by a girl, and would normally do anything to halt such a thing.

And so, Sephiroth found himself in this situation. Wearing a long, elegant white and blue robe that flowed around his arms and basically engulfed his body like some large blanket. His hair was lifted (against his will) into a partial bun with what resembled chop sticks stuck into it to hold it there, while the rest was allowed to flow down his back in it's normal silver cascade. It was...He didn't know, but it greatly resembled something you might see being worn in Wutai.

The biggest issue for the General? It took his already feminine looks and added to it, making him a prime target for squealing fan-girls at this party. For some reason, he couldn't sum up his normal cool exterior and stave them off...He felt far too uncomfortable and—Insecure. All he could do was keep his head down, try to bare through it and keep his blush minimal. That, and pray his so-called friends (it was hard to think very nicely of them at this point in time) would rescue him soon.

Sephiroth was never doing one of these costume things again. He didn't like being overwhelmed like this—And there was a certain wariness that he may find himself in a similar situation in the future if he did. Yeah, no. That was not going to happen. There was no need on his part to have people commenting on the fact that he looked like a fucking girl. Again.

"Sephiroth, Sephiroth! Will you dance with me?"

"No, I wanna dance with him!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

This was hell.

–

"Oh man..." Bakura shook his head from the place where he and Tseng were now standing. Hidden from view in the shadows of the staircase, "I'm not sure whether I want to laugh or pity the General."

"When I suggested the girls help convince him to come, it was because I thought he might enjoy himself." The Turk Commander sighed, rubbing his temples, "However, that is definitely not the case right now. It's quite obvious that Sephiroth will never attend a party again if this continues."

"And you want me to 'save' him?" The thief asked, leaning against the banister and waiting for the other to nod before continuing on, "How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"Be creative." Was the simple reply before Tseng turned and vanished further into the room, no doubt to return to his boss' side.

"Great..." Huffing, Bakura flipped some of his bangs out of his face and stared thoughtfully across the room towards Sephiroth and the fan-girls cooing over him. "Just great."

"Hey, Bakura! Having fun?" A familiar female voice, one which he normally took annoyance from, reached his ears.

Turning his gaze in the direction the voice had come from, Bakura caught sight of the fair 5'9 cowgirl, waist length chocolate brown hair done back into a braid. Sapphire eyes met his gaze, the young lady raising an eyebrow curiously when he didn't reply immediately. After a moment of thought, the thief had an idea. Instantly, a wide grin split across his face—More than likely setting a bit of wariness into the brunette if she hadn't been suspicious of his behavior before. Normally, Bakura didn't get along with Mahaado's koi, but tonight he was in need of the female spell-caster's abilities.

"Fun isn't the word. Pup, I need your help with something...It'll only take a minute, I promise." With that, he turned and gestured for her to follow him down the hallway. He had gotten the perfect idea for how to help Sephiroth out of his current situation. All he needed was a simple spell and some blood. Both of which were easy to come by for Bakura.

–

One moment, Sephiroth was calculating his chance for escape from the mob and the next, he was engulfed in complete darkness. Very disorienting. Rubbing his eyes, the silver haired beauty cast his gaze around in attempt to figure out where the hell he was. He never found out because not a second later, he was dumped into a semi-empty room that he recognized from the many hours spent lounging with the messed up group he called friends. 'The Main Room' they called it, even though it definitely wasn't the normal room in which Seto entertained guests. In fact, it was no where near the same area.

This room you would think was located towards the front of the expansive mansion, down two different halls and connected to a very well equipped kitchen. Somehow, however, going into the kitchen would lead you right to a door that took one to the garden in the back of the mansion. A bit disorienting, maybe, for those who relied on logic as a major tool of life. The group didn't really even seem to notice this little error—You could even call it a plot hole. They didn't care or, if they did, the group did a damn sure good job of ignoring it.

So it was in this familiar, well furnished room that Sephiroth found himself. A quick glance around told him that Bakura was present in the room as well, and that was all. It explained the sudden darkness and new location—The thief was good at manipulating the Shadow Realm, though not quite as good as Yami or Rei.

"A little warning would have been appreciated, Bakura..." He mustered up as much annoyance as he could—It was hard when you considered the fact that since he was here, there were no Ifrit-awful fan-girls crowding him.

"Sorry, but you were a little hard to get to. Besides, I figured that you might like to lose the annoyances." Shrugging, the thief leaned against the nearest armchair. "You need a wardrobe change."

"..What?"

"A wardrobe change. Obviously, you can't stay dressed up like some moon-kissed child of Wutai." Bakura rolled his eyes, gesturing at the others costume, "It would defeat the purpose of freeing you from those idiots."

"I don't have anything else to change into, Bakura." Seph muttered, a hint of bitterness coming out in his words. "Besides, isn't it a costume party?"

"Yeap. Don't worry, I already had the pup help solve that issue. We're going to trade costumes."

This made the silver haired male raise a dubious eyebrow. Bakura and he were close enough in how they were built, but there was a certain difference in height. A very troubling difference if they were going to switch outfits. Though, he now realized that the thief was clad only in pants at the moment and cast his gaze around to locate the vampric costume he knew the other had chosen specifically for the night. It was laying over the back of one of the couches in the room, and upon closer inspection he discovered that it was bigger than he anticipated.

"Ah..." That must have been what he meant by getting Suki to help. A small smile came over his lips and Sephiroth was silent for a moment before offering a quiet, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it and change already..." With that, the thief waved him off and perched on the large window seat on the left side of the room, looking out at the sky. It was a full moon tonight, one of the reasons he had chosen his costume.

It didn't take long for Sephiroth to slide out of the billowing robe that was his costume. His hair was a different matter, and the silver haired beauty took some time carefully undoing the half bun so that he wouldn't get any unwanted knots. Before long, he was slipping comfortably into the darker outfit and using a black ribbon to tie his hair back into a simple, neat ponytail. A much better, and preferred costume than what he had been wearing.

"It fits you." Bakura told him, before frowning in thought, "Hey, where's Masamune?"

"It was stolen by Cloud again." A.K.A, it had been confiscated so that he didn't create a bloody mess out of the partys participants in some fit of annoyance. Much to the General's displeasure, "Damn Angeal's foresight."

Snickering, the thief shook his head, "I don't blame them, but I know how you feel. Rei and Yami made me promise not to use my shadow powers to scare the mortals." Or a certain group of mortals—He had wanted to throw the friendship gang a terrifying evening.

"Don't you hate it when that sort of thing happens?" By now, Sephiroth was freely smiling in response to the conversation, leaning against the wall.

He watched as Bakura picked up his discarded costume and examined it. Before he knew it, the thief had somehow altered the costumes appearance and slipped into it. Now, instead of looking like an elegant robe of a moon child it had what looked like blood stains splashed in various places. As if the actual moon child had been murdered, and Bakura had either been the victim or had stolen the robes. It would be the latter that would appear to the fan-girls he had saved Sephiroth from—And they would steer clear of him.

"Nice."

"Thank you. Now we should return to the party and our respective partners. After all, I don't believe you've had the chance to experience the festivities properly." Smirking, Bakura winked before vanishing out of the room and down the hall, heading back in the direction of the large ballroom.

However, instead of returning to the event to locate his lover, the thief cast a glance towards the shadows of the room in search of a certain Turk Commander. After all, he didn't do anything like this for free. He needed to get into the damn safe upstairs before the party ended and Seto's attention returned to work. After all, you could only distract the CEO for so long before he returned like a loyal man to his labors. If Bakura was going to retrieve the wanted item(s), he would have to do so before that happened.

Which meant finding Tseng as soon as possible. A task that seemed to be proving impossible at the moment, with how many people were presently in the room. Dancing, talking, and creating general chaos. Already, he could spot Slave!Princess Leia (Angel had also fallen victim to others choosing her costume and only managed to change it to a more covering, Egyptian version), Cowgirl Suki, and a thin Gypsy ravenette with bright blue streaks running through her hair (his sister, Rei) exchanging verbal blows with the friendship bitch who had dressed as an angel. Go figure. From the looks of things, the Kitten was about ready to start a fire—Oh, no. Valentine was stepping in to prevent a repeat of the year before.

Damn, that definitely would have been amusing; To have the friendship bitch run out of the house with her hair and/or costume caught in flames. Sighing, Bakura returned to scanning the crowd. He tossed a death glare in the direction of passing groups of girls who kept shooting him alarmed looks. They must have been Sephiroth's fan club or something, he thought. It would definitely make sense if they were, after all he was wearing the man's costume in a much more...Threatening way. One could only imagine the thoughts that ran through their heads when they noticed him.

"Did you get a costume upgrade?" Again, the Turk's voice sounded from behind him; On the staircase. Scowling, the thief turned to glare at Tseng. How did he do that, damn it?! "It looks good on you. Very...Gruesome."

"Gee, thanks. Anyways, Seph's able to hide and enjoy himself now. You gonna hold up your part of the deal?" In response, the Turk Commander held up a set of pictures in his right hand, eyes flashing in amusement.

"All this trouble for a couple of pictures, Bakura?" He asked curiously, holding said pictures out towards the surprised spirit. "I was expecting something more interesting."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Bakura snapped, snatching the pictures and slipping them into a hidden pocket under his costume, "Thank you, now I need to get back to my koi so if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course." Tseng murmured as the thief vanished into the crowd, his eyes still shining in amusement as he finished his way down the steps, "Wouldn't want suspicions raised in your absence..."

–

"You look like you're enjoying yourself a lot more." Sephiroth looked up from where he was relaxed against a shadowed wall on the side of the ballroom.

For a second he thought that he was being addressed by Seth, but a moment later realized this wasn't actually the case. Seth had decided to be dressed up in as a fictional character the Kitten called 'Jafar'. It was basically a much darker version of the High Priest outfit he normally wore, in Seph's personal opinion. Seto had chosen to play it easy and borrow his yami's High Priest outfit to dress in (he and Yami matched, since the Pharaoh had simply donned his own Egyptian wear).

After a moment of silence, the General gave a small nod, "I suppose, yes. It is certainly better than before..."

He shuddered at the memory of the fans that had been surrounding him earlier. The costume that made him look even more feminine than he already was...The sooner he was able to push that to the back of his memories, the better. He would definitely kill Genesis for picking out that damn outfit to start with—And the female Turks who had helped.

Now there was an idea. He knew Genesis was flitting around here somewhere. He could get back at him now. After all, someplace where people could point and laugh instead of just friends was so much more satisfying type of revenge. Excusing himself from Seto, Sephiroth slunk off, searching for Genesis. His revenge would depend on where he found his second in command.

It didn't take too long to find Genesis. The red-head was dressed as captain hook, though Seph swore that the pirate hat looked more like a pimp hat by the angle it was perched on Gen's head. He was near the refreshments, and by the looks of it he was currently flirting with some females.

Seph raised an eyebrow as he crept closer. Almost everyone knew Gen was a flirt, but it was a stupid risk at a party that his own koi was hosting. Everyone knew that Kaiba was prone to overreacting, especially when it concerned or involved Genesis. Eyes scanning the refreshments, Seph smirked as he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

One moment Genesis was talking, laughing, and flirting with a group of fan-girls The next, a loud yelp filled the air as Genesis was promptly soaked with something cold, wet, and very sweet smelling. Not to mention it also tasted sweet from where some had slipped past his lips.

Turning, Genesis scowled upon seeing Sephiroth standing right behind him, holding the now empty punch bowl in his hands. That was enough to irritate Gen, but what worsened it was the fact that his best friend was smirking widely. "What the hell was that for?!" Genesis growled, well aware that the two now had a bit of an audience.

Sephiroth's smirk morphed into a grin. Anything white that had been on Genesis was now pink, and thus he looked ridiculous. "That was for forcing me into that stupid 'moon child' costume. And anyway, shouldn't you cool your jets? You are at your koi's. Thus, if you're going to flirt, you should flirt with him."

Scoffing, Genesis' glare deepened toward his friend; If looks could kill...Sephiroth thought that he may have been maimed and hung up by his intestines from that look, "Is it my fault that you're so well fit to such a costume? Obviously it was a good choice, your fans loved it. Besides, who asked for your oh-so-professional opinion of my personal conduct?"

The redhead's voice was lined with obvious sarcasm, but the silver haired male remained unfazed. He was well past the point where he could be riled, now. Instead, he sneered in a mocking tone, "How sweet, doing your fellow fans a favor. Tell me, how many compliments did the other members of the Silver Elite give you for your victory?"

Genesis's eye and eyebrow twitched. Oh he did not just go there. "Why the hell would I be in your lame fan-club?" he snapped, clenching his fists.

"Because you feel inadequate when around your own fan-girls?" The sneering smirk on Sephiroth's face was downright demonic. He could almost literally see Genesis' control on his temper fraying.

That did it. "I am going to fucking kill you!" Genesis snarled, launching himself at the general, his voice having raised in a crescendo as he leaped at Seph. Sephiroth, not having expected a full frontal attack on his person, couldn't dodge in time and was driven by Genesis' speed and weight straight back into the refreshment table, causing it to flip and send food and drink all over.

The resulting crash was loud and caused Bakura to look up from where he had been tending to Rei. Apparently the verbal spar between the girls had gotten worse and Rei had insulted Anzu, causing the friendship bitch to bitch slap her, leaving his easily bruisable sister with a dark mark on her cheek. So Atemu and Suki were busy escorting Anzu out on Seto's insistence, but Bakura had a feeling they'd be coming back very shortly due to this new commotion.

Rei looked over as well. "Should we try to stop them?" she wondered. Bakura was about to reply but winced instead as the two quarreling SOLDIERs crashed into another table, this one meant for sitting and eating at, sending that flying. "On second thought…Never mind," Rei stated dryly, not keen on getting in the middle of such violence.

Genesis and Sephiroth were so caught up in their fight, they failed to notice that the second table they flipped had a full pitcher of water on it, and that liquid was now slowly seeping into the speaker, causing it to crackle slightly with static. Genesis summoned a fireball to his hand and whipped it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth neatly dodged, and both froze when the fireball collided with the speaker. All went silent, watching the speaker hiss and crackle from the combination of water and fire damage before it started smoking.

"Oh shit" was all Genesis could say before the speaker exploded, causing mass pandemonium as people scrambled for the exits of the ballroom to get away from the speaker's debris and flames.

"Well," Sephiroth said as their spell-casting friends fought through the crowd and hurried up to put out the fire, "that's one way to liven up a party…" Genesis merely snorted in response, causing the silver-haired male to smirk.

"Wonderful to see that it takes you two trying to blow up my mansion to get you on the same page again." Seto's cool voice sounded from behind the duo of SOILDERs, causing both to give pause and turn around. The young CEO was standing there with Tseng, arms crossed and not looking at all impressed.

"I understand you don't like crowds or social events in particular, but there are easier ways to end one." The head Turk added in, very nearly mirroring the younger male beside him.

Sephiroth snorted, raising a hand in a helpless gesture, "Hey, I didn't start this mess. He's the one who tackled me."

"Only because you practically asked for it!" Genesis growled, shooting a glare at his friend.

"I did no such thing."

"You di—"

"Gentlemen, stop acting like children." Tseng cut into the argument, eyes narrowed in annoyance at the guilty party. "You are both adults, last I checked."

Shrugging, the red head flicked some hair out of his eyes and smirked, "Oh? You're going to scold us like children, though, are you not? I think we might as well earn it."

"Enough." Seto frowned, glaring at his koi, "I was under the impression that I wasn't dating an idiot. A hot head, sure, but I didn't think you would blow up one of my brother's parties! You two are lucky that no one got hurt during your little quarrel."

Both men flinched slightly, stealing guilty glances at each other. Well, of course they hadn't so much as thought about the other beings in the room. Or the likeliness that someone other than themselves would get hurt during their fight. Then again, they had been rather preoccupied trying to bash each others face in.

"For that matter, what even possessed you to use your power in such a crowded room?" Tseng asked Genesis coolly, before turning to look at Sephiroth, "Or you to even provoke him into such a rage that he did so in the first place? I know that you both are trained to be aware of your surroundings even during battle, and I find it hard to believe that you so suddenly forgot there were at least a hundred other people present."

"It's been known to happen..." Sephiroth muttered, casting his gaze around the room to survey if there was anyone other than their group of friends present. He was rather to glad to see that the only stragglers outside their normal company were Yami's hikari and his friends.

Well, that wasn't so bad.

"It's been known to happen? And how many people did you manage to slaughter then?" Seto snapped, eyes glinting.

"An entire army."

"Innocents, Sephiroth. Innocents."

"Oh..." He paused to think on that for a few moments before Genesis cut in, shrugging.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, it's happened before."

"Over a couple of verbal taunts?" Cloud asked dryly as he came up, causing his koi to grimace. Sephiroth had been hoping his koi wouldn't come over. It was obvious that they weren't buying it, and even more obvious that the two SOLDIERs were not going to talk their way out of this one.

"Well..Not really, no." The General allowed, pointedly avoiding looking at the blond while reaching up to pull the ribbon from his hair, allowing the disarrayed ponytail to vanish into a waterfall of cascading silver. He would need to brush it asap, but this way it at least looked better.

"Fire's out." Suki appeared with Mahaado, both looking rather annoyed as the mage continued, "And we reversed the damage done to the house, at least."

"Sephy-chan and Gen-san are in trouble..." Angel's voice carried into the conversation as the rest joined the group (minus Yami, who was ushering the friendship geeks out).

"Very much so..." Seto muttered, "Thank you, Mahaado. Pup."

"Why did you guys do that?!" The entire group turned as a whole at the yell, several pairs of eyes landing on the obviously upset Mokuba, "I worked hard on this party! You could have gone outside to fight, you know!"

"Sorry, squirt." Genesis sighed, flicking his hair once again out of his face. Then, he smirked again, "But hey, it certainly gave some excitement, didn't it?"

"Like I said..." Sephiroth muttered, his own smirk appearing again when the redhead snickered.

There was a collective sigh from the group and Seto shook his head, "Glad you find it so amusing. Now go clean up your Ra-damned mess."

"What? Couldn't the mage and his girlfriend just spell it clean?" Genesis protested, turning a forlorn look on his koi.

"I think this is more appropriate." Tseng stated, smirking himself now, "While you're at it, why don't you clean up the rest of the room, too?"

"Ask one of the maids where the cleaning supplies are kept." The young CEO smiled, leaning forward to peck his boyfriend lightly on the lips. Cloud did the same before the rest of the group headed out of the room. This left the two SOLDIERs standing amidst the mess of a huge ballroom, scowling at each other accusingly.

–

"Well, bright side is at least I didn't have to remain in that outfit for very long." Bakura muttered not much later as he returned to the room he and Yami shared, flopping onto the bed. He had changed out of the bloodied 'moon child' costume, into a pair of jeans and a black tee.

"Hey, you were better off than the kitten. She's off burning her costume somewhere, I imagine." Yami replied as he joined the thief, having changed out of his pharaoh garb and into a normal outfit as well.

The other snorted, and nodded, "I'll give you that. Shame, though, it was such a good look. I'm sure Valentine would have liked her to keep it, at least."

Both of them snickered for a few moments before Yami paused and asked, curiously, "Why did you switch costumes with Sephiroth, anyway?"

"I was being helpful."

"Bakura..."

"...Alright, maybe I wasn't being helpful so much as doing a favor for Tseng." The thief shrugged, "In return, our dear Turk Commander helped me get something back from Kaiba. That's all."

"Oh, really? And what would that something be?"

"Ah, ah. That's classified, my dear pharaoh. You see, I plan on destroying my prize as soon as I wake tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Said pharaoh rolled onto his side and smiled at his koi, eyes shining with curiosity, "After all, there's less risk of it being lost or seen if you destroy it now, whatever it is."

"I have something more important to do this night. It's worth the risk."

–

"This would never have happened if you had kept your mouth shut." Genesis growl under his breath as he mopped up the spill liquid over the ground. Sephiroth was on the other side of the room, stuffing trash into a garbage bag.

"Don't blame me for your short temper and inability to stop flirting with the first cute thing you lay eyes on." Was the cool reply as the younger male reached up to push his bangs out of his face yet again.

"Seph, I don't flirt with cute. I flirt with almost anyone, this should be common knowledge to you by now...Especially since you were on the receiving..."

"Shut up," Sephiroth growled. He knew Genesis had a point, though. "Maybe next time you should stay near Seto...maybe then both of us could stay out of trouble."

Genesis sighed, pausing to roll his sleeves up before returning to his mopping. "It's going to take me a bit to get Mokuba to forgive me, though. I really didn't mean to make the speaker explode...I didn't even notice the liquid on the floor."

"Your flames were what made the speaker explode. The liquid would have only caused the speaker to short circuit and need a few new wires." Seeing Genesis frown guiltily, Seph returned to his work. "The runt will forgive you. maybe making him a favorite dessert will help the process though," he advised.

Genesis perked up at that and returned to his task.

...

The next morning, Suki and Angel crept into the main room. They had gone to see how Sephiroth and Genesis' progress on the ballroom was, having expected them to take a sleep break since it had already been late when they decided to create chaos. To their surprise the ballroom was back to normal, and the two nowhere to be found. Seto, who had gotten up early to get some work done so he'd have the afternoon off (unless something came up), had told them that Genesis hadn't come to his room last night, thus prompting a search.

Looking around upon entering, Suki nudged Angel with a quiet giggle. Sephiroth and Genesis had made it to the main room before running out of energy. Both were currently passed out on two of the couches, Sephiroth cuddling his size-changing tiger like a stuffed animal, the current cub purring in time with Seph's breaths. Summoning blankets, Suki covered the boys before jumping as a quiet voice startled them.

"Don't wake them," Tseng said softly, approaching the girls, "I think they deserve their rest seeing as they worked non-stop until the ballroom was spotless."

"We won't," they assured in unison. Tseng nodded, satisfied and led the two out of the room. Sephiroth and Genesis would be able to catch a few more hours of sleep until Mokuba went around waking the others and the main room would be inhabited again.

* * *

**Genesis: **I don't believe it!

**D'nLAngel:** What? That I made you clean up an entire ballroom by yourself?

**Bakura:** He had Seph's help, actually. But close enough.

**D'nLAngel:** -giggles- Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with your thoughts, comments, critics, and flames. And expect more Multiverse things in the future!


End file.
